totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:McGasher/Total Warfare Analysis - Scrooge McDuck
Hi! Here's the first episode of Total Warfare: Analysis. In this episode we analyze Scrooge McDuck from the Disney comics. =Scrooge McDuck= What we'll consider Considered in this analysis: * "The life and times of Scrooge McDuck" comics * Various, modern Disney comics * DuckTales''verse (only some brief mentions) 'Excluded from this analysis:' * Kingdom Hearts (non-canon) * "Wizards of Mickey" saga (alternate universe) I... know what you're thinking about. Although his DuckTales incarnation is the most known, I had to reduce its importance in this thread because the ''DuckTales''verse in general is waaaay too different from the canon, comics' one (characters such as Darkwing Duck or Launch don't exist in the comicsverse, everyone and everything in the comics is way more powerful, mature and at least a bit more violent and dark, without counting that almost every Scrooge story from the DuckTales cartoons is a super-censored adaptation of the original comics), and I wouldn't honestly even say the DuckTales games/cartoons are canon. I, however, tried to include the most relevant stuff from it. Just remember that whatever has "(DuckTales)" after it is not necessarily canon and happens in a different universe. Let's-a go! History Originally created as a one-shot anti-hero, Scrooge McDuck is Donald Duck's maternal uncle. He first was portrayed as an orrible, old cheapskate, who treated Donald very badly and lived in an isolated mansion, visibly leaning on his cane. However, Carl Barks liked how this character turned out, and later decided to turn him into a major figure in the Duckverse, turning him into an extremely greedy hero who puts his family and love interests before money (but still loves it a lot). Scrooge was born in Glasgow, Scotland. The oldest of three, at the early age of 10 he began shining boots for a living. His very first client made him work a lot and later tricked him by paying him with an U.S. dime, unusable in Scotland. This leads little Scrooge to believe that he has to be "sharpier than the sharpies" to succeed in life, and keeps his first dime (known as the Number One Dime) as the start of something big. At the age of 15, he leaves Scotland and his family to work in Klondike, America, with his uncle. Here, his uncle soon dies, and the family of the Beagle Boys continue their feud against the McDuck Clan harassing the little Scrooge. The scottish duck managed to defeat the Beagle Boys everytime, while becoming a gold digger and searching for large amounts of gold. He indeed found a legendary gold nugget (called "Goose Egg Nugget") once, in the inhabited 'White Agony Creek. No one ever managed to go through the White Agony Creek cave which contained the nugget, due to their fear for a "Cave Monster" (which was found by Scrooge to be a well-conserved corpse of a mammuth). The vexations never ended though. The other, older gold diggers bullied Scrooge because they didn't believe he managed to take the nugget, so they chained him up to two iron smokestacks, while taking the mick out of him and mock his family's letters, which announced the death of Scrooge's mother. Right in this moment, the gold diggers reached Scrooge's breaking point, witnessing his anger: Scrooge managed to break in half the cruise ship they were standing on and killed dozens of his aggressors. After that incident, Scrooge went to a saloon, in which he met the singer (and, as understandable in the uncensored version, also a prostitute) Goldie O'Gilt, telling her about the nugget. Goldie, who was almost as greedy as Scrooge, put drugs in his drink and stole his nugget. Scrooge goes berserk once again, beats up all of Goldie's men and takes her with him as a prisoner to the White Agony Creek, to work as a miner. The two soon fall in love with each other, and once again, Don Rosa let us understand that Scrooge and Goldie had a lot of fun here. Scrooge's fights and adventures (including things like dying and coming back) continue, while Goldie decides to put an end to their relationship in order to keep doing her... activities, to earn more money. When older, Scrooge eventually goes to Duckburg and builds a moneybin and decides to live the rest of his life here forever, suffering from depression and crying about his lost love and his family, who now straight out hatesd him due to his greed and love for money. Donald is now an adult, he lives with his nephews and hates Scrooge (they only met two times and Scrooge "never cared for him"), Scrooge's sisters are dead and he is soon to follow them. Dewey, Louie and Huey convince Donald to visit Scrooge, and they ask him to tell them everything about his adventures. Even if Donald's hatred for his uncle makes it difficult at first, the three kids' love for him manages to help Scrooge recovering from his depression. When the Beagle Boys break in and tries to kidnap them, Scrooge finally stands up and show everyone what he is capable of. After that, Donald and his nephews start spending more time with him, turning Scrooge into the great, heroic adventurer he once was. Don Rosa wrote about Scrooge dying at the age of 100, but he himself confirmed that this death is non-canon, and comics about Scrooge are still ongoing all over the world. Scrooge is now the richest being alive in the Disneyverse, everyone in his family loves him, and he goes on new adventures everyday with Donald and his nephews. Total Warfare Data As said before, Scrooge McDuck is a great explorer and fighter. Even if we consider his older-self, Scrooge has superhuman agility, strenght and speed. Just like every other Disney Comics character, he has access to very little toonforce, although together with Donald he is the duck who has the most. However, toonforce is not needed, as every duck from the McDuck family has a special power: the more a McDuck is angered, the more his speed, stamina, strenght and striking power are amplified (and, yet again, him and Donald are the ducks that uses this power the most). A slightly angered Scrooge can breath fire and disrupt the laws of physics, but a fully-berserk Scrooge can run across oceans and continents in seconds and break cruise ships in half. Sure, he has no meteor-busting feats like his nephew Donald, but he's still a damn dangerous duck. (comics) Weapons and tools * Cane - He really doesn't need its help anymore, he uses it mostly to hit people * Knife - A knife that Scrooge got during his gold digger ages * A Sword - A sword that belongs to the McDuck Clan. Scrooge used it in the duel before his "death" (he later got revived) * A Pickaxe and a Shovel - Items used during the research for the gold pot. Often used as weapons * Rope - A normal rope, most of the times used as a lazo * Didgeridoo Flute - A flute which sound instantly attractes mooses, that will help Scrooge if he's in trouble. He can make one in no time with a stick and a knife * Punt-Gun - Scrooge uses it most of the times someone attack his Moneybin. He uses it to shoot various kinds of "bullets", useful in different occasions: ** Normal bullets - The average, dangerous bullets, Scrooge uses them on inhuman menaces or people he wants to seriously injure ** Salt bullets - Often used against thieves such as the Beagle Boys or even on his rival-in-affair Rockerduck, Scrooge loves to use them as they are perfect as "a reminder of his authority", without leaving serious injuries. He sometimes uses it even on his nephews Donald, Fethry and Gladstone ** Garlic bullets - Normal garlics. Scrooge only uses them against Magica DeSpell (the witches in the Duckverse can't stand garlic) * Revolver - A normal revolver * Fountain Pen - A pen that shoots ink as a projectile * Boomerang - A wooden boomerang * Garlic Necklace - A necklace made out of garlics, Scrooge only wears it in close encounters with Magica DeSpell * The Multiplicator - An useful tool made by Gyro Gearloose, it creates various clones of the user and act according to his orders. At first gave to Donald, the Beagle Boys stole it and Scrooge took it back. * Anti-Inertia Gun - A gun that shoots a pink ray, probably made by Gyro Gearloose. The victim's punches become so weak that Scrooge hardly feel them, even if they punched him in the face. Its effect lasts for at least a couple of hours, works with AA batteries * Slippery Gun - A gun that looks exactly like the Anti-Inertia Gun and shoots a similar ray. The victim becomes so slippery that Scrooge could throw him away by touching him with a finger. Its effect lasts for at least a couple of hours. Often used together with the Anti-Inertia Gun, works with AA batteries * Magical Platters - A pair of two magical platters. Everything that pass through one of them appears through the other one and viceversa Par.jpg Usadventures0528.jpg Ll04.jpg 9bVLAKJ.jpg IKfSf.jpg UY3QiyG.jpg UncleScrooge.jpg Tumblr_momk0g6FNm1qa2qf8o1_500.jpg Unclescroogeadv1815_20151102080704584.jpg Iy2436N.jpg 20151102_104644.jpg V3eFndK.jpg Nope_nx1na9.jpg (DuckTales) Weapons and tools * Cane/Pogo Stick - Scrooge's normal cane, which somehow also works as a pogo stick... ? Scrooge uses it to jump onto his enemies' heads * Genie in a lamp - A lamp with a Genie in it 4.png 61.jpg Resources Moneybin * Situated on the Killmotor Hill, DuckBurg * Scrooge's formerly house * Full of traps such as a giant robotic leg that kicks the intruders away, drops them under the ground or traps them in various rooms (with indestructible walls) * Originally ministered to by a butler named Duckworth, it's now under another butler's protection, Quackmore, who is younger and more prepared in case someone attacks * Only contains the money Scrooge earned by himself, including the special Number One Dime Number One Dime * Scrooge's first dime * Became the main reason of the rise of his gold digger career * Can be used as a tool (such as a screwdriver) if needed * Scrooge loves it so much that it (somehow) became the strongest magic object in the world * Magica DeSpell wants to steal it to use it in her spells (read the previous point) Vehicles and properties * Owns a limousine, two rockets, various ships and airplanes * Is the director of one of the most influent newspapers in Duckburg, the Chronicle, and his nephews Donald and Fethry work here for him * Owns a big part of Duckburg's territory (he pretty much owns everything you could think of) * Has a net worth of "five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents". He basically has more than 25 Trillions ''just in his moneybin''. Scrooge's total net worth would be twice the amount of money there is on the real-life planet, and probably more Feats Strenght * Broke two chains out of pure rage, beated all of the gold diggers that were taunting him, broke two smokestacks with his own hands, threw a piano out of the window and punched a gold digger so hard, he flied off the window leaving his silhouette on it (the two smokestacks later hit a boiler who caused a fire). Basically destroyed the whole cruise ship they were on * Using a tree as a lever, uprooted a fort and threw it away * Lifted a barbell (with multiple plates) without problems when older * Effortlessly lifts sacks full of money on a daily basis * Effortlessly uproots trees to use them as weapons on a daily basis * Effortlessly lifts people about his size * Threw a rhino on a tree Nope_nx1na9_20151102112702953.jpg Usadventures0525.jpg 6tXobfz.jpg RT33MUV.jpg RT33MUV_20151102113105214.jpg Prez26-scrooge2.jpg 03_(1)_20151102114033594.jpg 5knpwTa.jpg Fighting Skills * Defeated a whole bar all alone at once (more than 17 people) * Again, defeated the most skilled gold diggers, cowboys, miners etc. of the Klondike all alone at once (more than 45 people) * Knocked out about 38 wild animals in no time * Together with his sister Hortense (Donald's mother), scared away and defeated all of Teddy Roosevelt's army * Literally annihilated a Beagle Boy in close combat * Defeated two armored Spanish knights with just his cane and his Fountain Pen in a couple of seconds * Beated the crap out of Teddy Roosevelt while in a stone tiger which was sliding on a mountain * Knocks out a criminal in no time with just a rope * Beated two armed thieves with hust his bare hands (some attacks were so violent they had not to show it) * Won a long sword fight effortless when older Npsmhjk.jpg E7IxTCA.jpg Nope_nx1na9_20151102112702953_20151102114818936.jpg OhUXpeX.jpg Prez26-scrooge25.jpg Unclescroogeadv1815.jpg R1aoBAa.jpg AeSQS_20151102121055746.jpg A5IIq.jpg HvWd8s0.jpg Reaction time and reflexes * Avoided bullets at an extremely close range * Threw a knife right over Goldie's hair from 20 yards saying it was easy * Shot a small chain from a medium-long distance to break a sign * Managed to catch three men at once with his lazo * Threw a plate so fast that it wasn't perceptible to the human eye * Managed to threw a plate that made the Beagle Boys' cart stop and crash, later knocked out them all with a boomerang * Carefully dodged every single one of Roosevelt's attacks * Wins a Rugby match alone against a team * Catches four mosquitous all at once A5IIq_20151102124233979.jpg 9FVh8zT.jpg Qs6cF.jpg UY3QiyG_20151102124957477.jpg SiqRFaQ.jpg Iy2436Nceu.jpg R1aoBAae.jpg Usadventures0233.jpg Resistance * Had a near-death experience by falling, drowning and getting smashed in a ravine after a sword duel, due to Sir Quackly McDuck's ghost's intervent (who wanted to help him) ** After the ghosts of his ancestors took him back to the material world, reviving him, Scrooge managed to save himself from the ravine by using the Number One Dime as a screwdriver. He later returned to the castle to finish the sword duel * Survived without a (physical) scratch when the loaded moneybin fell on him * Literally plays pillowfight with money sacks with Donald * Took the Goose Egg Nugget (an overly sized gold nugget) straight on the head without a scratch * Played fights with excavators together with Donald, yet again without a scratch * Got bit by thousands of mosquitoes and was totally fine with it * Fell from a mountain, got up without problems * Survived the explosion of a dynamite stick * Got squashed by rocks and multiple animals at once... Still without a scratch Speed * Ran through various rooms of an hotel in a couple of seconds * Outran a lion Agility * Can jump from objects to objects quickly * Can climb poles, trees and various objects in no time Animal affinity * Doesn't fear wild animals * Wild animals fear him! * Can talk to and tame eagles, lions and dragons without problems * His horse, Hortense (yes, he named his horse after his sister), firmly believes in him and risks his life for him ** Hortense broke into some houses to follow Scrooge ** He walked on a path of floating stones on the middle of the ocean to let Scrooge reach a ship * Apparently "turned on 10,000 stampeding longhorns" in Wyoming * Can summon mooses that will help him with the Didgeridoo Flute Others * Broke the law of physics by standing still on a wall due to being angry * Spat fire while talking about reciclying paper * He is so brilliant that his only worthy opponent at playing chess is himself * Won a fight between two armored tanks The Masked Top Hat * Scrooge's superhero alter-ego * Has a long cape and a mini-cannon in his belt * Saved the Ultraheroes (a group of heroes including some of the most influent Disney heroes, like Super Goof and Paperinik) from the Bad-7 Island (in the Ultraheroes Saga) * Defeated the Beagle Boys, when they found weapons that could counter Paperinik's arsenal Weaknesses * His older self tries not to show his natural inner violence if it's not needed (if no relative/money is in danger) * As the ''Masked Top Hat'', could stumble often on his cape Possible opponents * '''Wario (Super Mario Bros.) - Greedy, created as anti-heroes somewhat really close to the titular protagonists, greedy, great adventurers who accomplished great feats and... Did I already say greedy? Chances of winning: Medium * Eugene Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) - Those two cheapskates began their career as two though-as-stone workers, are now the richest in their universe and often go on adventures for money with the titular protagonists (which also work for them). MOAR! Chances of winning: Very high * The Golden Queen (SkyLanders) - The richest in their universes (again) who could do everything for money. Chances of winning: High Have any suggestions on who the King of Klondike should fight? Leave a comment below! In the next analysis! What's mine is mine only... and I'm ready to kill for it! Category:Blog posts